1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container drying devices and more particularly pertains to a new container drying device for quickly drying containers such as glasses, bottles, jars, and mugs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container drying devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, container drying devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,178 by Gates; U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,943 by Hoang; U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,621 by Brotherton et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,498 by Smith; Des. U.S. Pat. No. 272,669 by Lutzker; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,939 by Paul.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new container drying device. The inventive device includes an air blower with intake and an output with an elongate conduit fluidly connected to the output of the air blower. The conduit is outwardly extended from the air blower over a base. At least one tubes is upwardly extended from the conduit. The tube has an open upper end and a plurality of spaced apart side apertures. A tray is disposed around the tube.
In these respects, the container drying device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly drying containers such as glasses, bottles, jars, and mugs.